Disney World meets the Mentalist
by melwich
Summary: the mentalist goes to Disney World on vacation.Jane makes a challenge for everyone. Jisbon!
1. off to Disney World

**_sup? so this is my first Mentalist fic so be nice._**

_**Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams do i own The Mentalist **_

* * *

"You're all going on this trip and that's final." Highwater yelled. It had been a hard couple of weeks and they were going to relax if it killed them. She was sending them to Disney World (she laughed as she thought of Lisbon in "The happiest place on earth") and she knew not _everyone _was happy. In fact _no one _was happy. Even Jane was grumpy. Oh well, they would have to get over it.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

As Jane, Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt made it out the door Jane had an idea. "Hay let's make this a challenge." He said. "What do you have in mind?" Van Pelt asked. "Well, we split into groups, Lisbon and I vs. you and Rigsby. Cho will be the judge. He will make challenges for us and we will do them."Jane told everyone. Everyone nodded excited except Lisbon. "Please boss?" Van Pelt asked. Even Cho looked excited to embarrass his friends. "Ok, fine" she said and everyone smiled. "Hay ya'll want to shop for clothes at the mall together?" Jane asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, the first one starts now" Cho told them. "This one is just for the girls. You two will be packing for each other. The idea is to embarrass the other. If you can't wear it, you're out. Easy enough" Cho explained. Lisbon looked at Van Pelt nervously, but Grace just grinned. No one knew it but, Van Pelt loved to win and would do anything to do it. Not to mention she always wanted boss and Jane to get together ant this was the perfect way to do it. "Oh yah, you guys need team names. Van Pelt and Rigsby you two will be Grigsby (ok, you try finding another way to combine their names. Nat so easy is it?) and Jane and Lisbon will be…. Jisbon." Cho told them. Lisbon and Jane had no problem with their name, but Rigsby spent the whole ride to the mall grumbling.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&*L&L*J&L**

In the mall Grace was shopping and having the time of her life. They would pack the bags and when they got to the airport tomorrow they would swap. They were all shopping at the same time, just at different stores. As Grace was walking into a store she saw Lisbon. She watched her pay for some items and she saw a bikini. A tiny bikini. _Fine I can play too. _When Lisbon finally left, Grace found the most showing bikini \there. For the rest of the trip she bought tiny clothes and undergarments. Except for the one formal dress she was supposed to buy. They would be going to "The Cinderella Ball" sometime during the second week. They would stay a total of three weeks. The whole time Lisbon would be driving Jane crazy. Grace made sure of that.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

**Lisbon's POV**

I woke up early and got dressed. No one knew it but, I've always wanted to go to Disney World. It was my dream as a kid and still kinda was. We would be staying at the Walt Disney World Resort Swan. It is a hotel near all the places we would be going. I got to the airport almost an hour early. I fully expected to be the first one there but, as always, Jane had surprised me again. "Well Lisbon, if I wasn't afraid you would kill me I'd say you are happy to be going." He told me. I glared a little but blushed in the possess. "Tell me, please" he begged me. I sighed. "I've always wanted to go. You know, when I was a kid I would tell myself that when I saved enough money I would take my brothers." I told him remembering telling my bother that. "I see. I took my daughter a month before they died." He said. We were both silent when I looked at the time._7:50 _just ten minutes before we leave. Where were they? I turned around and saw them running to us. Van Pelt and I swapped luggage and got on the plane. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**_well? what do you think?_**

**_if you dont review i'll think you dont like it and i'll stop writing. so please review!_**

**_love ya all_**

**_Melwich_**


	2. let the games begin

_**you guys rock. really you do.**_

_**Disclaimer: if i owned The Mentalist lets just say, things would change. **_

* * *

**Lisbon's POV**

Somehow I fell asleep without knowing it. When I woke up two things became clear 1) my head was on Jane's shoulder and 2) He was singing to me softly and running his hands through my hair. I kept my eyes closed for a minute or two. I felt so relaxed, more so than I've ever felt before. He finished his song and I opened my eyes. "Hay sleepy head" Jane whispered. "Hay, how long do we have?" I asked him. "Oh, about… two more hours" he replied. The rest of the flight was spent in a comfortable silence.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

When they got to the hotel they went to check in. The woman at the front desk looked their names up. "Yes, we have you here for three rooms." she told them. "What, only three rooms? Are you sure?" Jane asked. "Yes sir." She said. "Jisbon gets one and Grigsby gets one. I'll take my own." Cho told everyone. Lisbon wanted to argue but it only made sense that teams would room together. "Ok, but it's only 1:00. What do we do today?" Rigsby asked. "Let's go swimming!" Grace suggested, smiling at the thought of Jane's reaction to Lisbon's bikini. "Cool, meet back at the pool in an hour" Cho instructed. When they opened their door she sighed. There was only one bed. That just figures. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the ground." Jane said. He didn't want to. He wanted to sleep with her, but the reasons behind that were the same reasons he was sleeping on the floor. "It's not fair. I should get my own room. I mean, I _am _the boss." Lisbon said. "_Life's_ not fair. Besides Cho isthe judge. Someone could persuade him or something." Jane told her. "Fine, let's just change. I got the bathroom" she told him before grabbing her bag and going to the bathroom. When she opened her bag she wanted to cry. Nothing in here covered even _half _her body. She ended up in the bikini, short shorts, and a pink tank top that showed most her stomach. She sucked in a breath and walked out of the bathroom. The sight in front of her mad her stop and stare. Jain shirtless might have been the hottest thing she had ever seen. How did he keep in shape? All he ever did was sleep. Jain was looking at her in much the same way. "Wow" was all he could get out. She was blushing a deep red. She had to admit, she was slightly (slightly = a lot) pleased by his reaction. "If I kill Van Pelt would you help hide the body?" Lisbon asked. "You know I would but, you won't." he told her. "Your right" she sighed. They walked down to the pool. In the changing room Lisbon looked at Grace. "You know I won't go easy on you now." Lisbon said. "You call this _easy_?" Grace asked. "Oh, this is just the beginning" was her response.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

**Lisbon's POV**

When I came out of the dressing room the look that came over Jane was priceless. How am I supposed to survive the three weeks if he keeps looking at me like that? Looking at me like he really cared, like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, like he wanted me. I knew he would never really want me, no one did. Besides he was still in love with his wife. That didn't mean I couldn't dream and hope with my vary last breath that he would someday realize he loves me too. I looked down trying to hide my blush. When I looked back up, I made sure that he wasn't paying too much attention (too much = any) to the other girls here. No he was still staring at me. That's good. Van Pelt looked good too. In fact it was taking all of Rigsby strength not to attack her then and there. "Ok, chicken fight!" Cho yelled. "WHAT!" Grace and I yelled. Rigsby gulped. Even Jane looked slightly shocked. "You heard, come on, on the shoulders" he told us. "What do we get if we win all the 'challenges'" I asked. "You both get one wish within reason. And no Jane, a million dollars is not within reason" Jane looked disappointed. We got in the water and on to each other's shoulders. I shivered at his touch. Everyone was staring at us now. "Go!" Cho yelled and we went at it. We fought at least five minutes before I finally pushed Van Pelt off Rigsby's shoulders.

Jisbon- 1/ Grigsby - 0

* * *

**_well? what do you think?_**

**_i want help coming up with more challenges. if you want more chaps i need more reviews so review! please?_**

**This is going to be a LONG story. like over 21 chaps. so help is needed.**

**_up next: a bar, a song, and a kiss._**

**_love ya_**

**_melwich_**


	3. the song

_**i love you guyz. ya'll are like my best friends**_

_**Disclaimer: if i owned The Mentalist, this would of happened a long time ago. I mean, Disney World? thats totally something jane would do. **_

* * *

**Lisbon's POV**

When we finished swimming Cho gave us the rest of the day but we were to meet at a bar at 7:00 for our next "challenge". When we got back to our room I laid down on bed with a very sore neck because a certain blue eyed blond haired man (yes our favorite) dunked me in the water too much. "Lisbon I'm sorry I hurt your neck turn around." Jane told me. "What?" I asked. "Turn around. I'm going to massage your neck." He told me. "You read minds, used to be in the circus, do origami, _and _you give massages? You never cease to amaze me Patrick Jane." I told him. I turned around and let him massage my neck. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips when he hit a particularly sore part. In less than ten minutes I was asleep.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

**Jane's POV**

I looked at the sleeping woman in my arms. She was so beautiful it hurt. She was the only reason I survived any more. I tried to tell myself it was Red John, but if I was being honest, I know that's not true. I sighed. Why did she have to do this to me? I was doing so good. How did she slip past all my defenses like this? She looked so peaceful. I would have a good time here for her. So that maybe she would have a good time too. I don't know when, but I fell asleep peacefully for the first time in who knows how long.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

**Lisbon's POV**

I woke up and was curled in to Jane's side. What time is it? I sat up and looked at my watch. 6:30, we got to go! I woke Jane up and we got dressed quickly. I put on some jean shorts and a tank top, put my hair in a loose ponytail, and slipped on some flip flops. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jane was staring at me again "You look great!" He told me. I blushed and said "yah, right. Come one." I grabbed his hand ant tugged him out of the room. When we got to the bar a big sign said "Karaoke night!" in big flashing letters. I groaned. I knew exactly what we were doing. I mean, I can sing ok I guess, but I didn't like doing it in front of other people. We got inside and Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby were waiting for us. "Sorry, we fell asleep." I told them. They gave us a look as if to say "sure you did". "Ok, you are going to sing the song that the other team thinks fits your team best." Cho told them. We nodded. I was kind of nervous but no way was I going to back out now. I'd never live it down. "Boss, Jane, you're first." Jain and I walked up onto the stage and everyone was watching us. "Don't look at them Lisbon. Look at me, OK? You'll do fine. You have a wonderful voice." Jane whispered. "How do you know?" I asked, but just then the music started. I really liked this song. Jane was up first.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice,_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

My turn was next.

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past,_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems._

By now I was completely focused on Jane. We sung together now.

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you._

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you._

I wonder if he knows I'm singing this song _too_ him.

_We run on fumes, your life and mine,_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through._

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you._

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you._

_Ohh I run to you,_

_I run to you girl_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you._

_I always run to you_

_Run to you_

_Run to you_

As the song came to a finish I stared into his eyes. He stared right back. The crowd must have thought we were together because everyone (including Van Pelt) started yelling "KISS, KISS, KISS." Jane leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. _Oh my god. Jane is kissing me! _The kiss was short but full of passion. God, he was a good kisser. When he pulled away nether one of us was able to say a word. We left the stage quietly. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a blur. We stayed and chatted with the others. Jane's arm stayed protectively around my waist to warn any wondering eyes. Not that I minded his protectiveness. I couldn't keep my mind away from the kiss. Surely it was just to make the crowd happy, wasn't it? "Boss?" Cho asked. "Sorry, what?" I asked. "I just wanted to know what time you wanted to get started tomorrow." He said. "Oh, umm… eight sound good?" I wanted to start earlier but they probably didn't. "Ok, sure. I guess the rest of the night is yours." He told me. We left the bar soon after that.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

"When do you think they'll realize that that are perfect for each other?" Van Pelt asked when they were gone. "I don't know, but something tells me sometime during this trip. Did you see how Jane looked at boss when he kissed her, and how distracted she looked? I think they both see each other differently now. The potential has always been there but I think we just put it into motion." He told her. "I never knew you paid so much attention to the two. You've never said anything." He really wasn't one to comment on relationships. "No one asked. You think they'll get any sleep? I mean, there is only one bed." Rigsby wondered out loud. "No, Jane will sleep on the floor before making her uncomfortable, and I can't see boss starting it." Grace replied. "Yah, but Lisbon's not going to let Jane sleep on the ground. She is too nice." One thing was agreed on. It was going to be interesting to watch how things play out.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L**

**Lisbon's POV**

As we walked into our room Jane sighed. "I'll make a pallet on the floor" he hardly whispered. "Don't be ridicules. We are both adults, we can handle one bed." _I hope. _He just nodded and I walked into the bathroom to change. Two seconds later I walked right back out. "I refuse to ware that. There is just no way in hell." I ranted. "Well Lisbon, this isn't hell is it? There is no need to worry any way. I had a feeling Van Pelt would do this to you. Remember two days before when I left without telling you? Well, I grabbed the only night close you own, a big shirt." He said pulling out the oversized shirt I always ware to bed. "Thank you so much Jane. You're a lifesaver" I told him, giving him a hug. I put my clothes on and slipped into my side of the bed. "Night Jane" I whispered. "Night" I tossed for awhile. Oh, to hell with it. I rolled over and curled into his side. The last thought that went through my mind before sleep overtook me was how great Jane's arms around me felt and him kissing my forehead.

* * *

**_well? what do you think?_**

**_i want help coming up with more challenges. if you want more chaps i need more reviews so review! please?_**

**this is going to be a LONG story. like over 21 chaps. so help is needed.**

**_up next: first day, stuffed animals, and good aim. _**

**_love ya_**

**_melwich_**


	4. day 1

_**i know i promised three but this chap rocks and i'm having writers block and i need help. but really, i love the reviews. you guys are the reason i keep on with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: OMG, OMG, OMG,... hum? oh i was thinking about my reaction if i owned the mentalist, because i dont.**_

When I woke up I was alone. The smell of bacon and pancakes made me get out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jane making us breakfast. "Good morning. That smells amazing Jane." I told him honestly. "It's always a good morning when you compliment my cooking. Speaking of compliments, why did you give me a compliment? You never do, so you must be in a good mood." I laughed. "Yes, I am in a great mood. Not sure why though." I laughed again. I felt... happy. I don't think I've ever felt so light. No job, no red john, no Hightower. Just me, Jane (I think he is the main reason. He's been really sweet since we got here), and the rest of the team in Disney World. I wanted to sing or skip or anything to let out this positive energy. I looked at Jane and smiled. Then he kissed me, I mean really kissed me. Well, that was one way to let it out. For a moment I let go of "boss" Lisbon, of the Lisbon that knew that this couldn't end well, of every other Lisbon and became the Lisbon I was underneath it all. I became the Lisbon that was deeply in love with the man that was kissing me.

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L***

**Jane POV**

I don't really know what came over me. She was just so happy and reminded me of the person I knew Lisbon once was. I wanted to be the reason she smiled, and laughed. When she smiled at me I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her with everything I had, with everything that had built up in me over the years. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air. "What was that?" She asked breathless. "That my dear, was the only thing I could think about since the bar and still is." I told her and kissed her again. "What about Hightower?" she asked. Ah, the sensible Lisbon was back. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her and the team won't tell." Please Teresa. "Red John?" she had to bring him up. "All the more reason to get him," I just want to be with her. "Patrick, I can't be with you if you're in jail for killing him." She told me. I thought for a second. I've actually thought about it before. "Teresa, I don't think I want to kill him anymore. You don't deserve a killer even if I killed a bad guy. Seeing him behind bars for the rest of his miserable life is ok with me if I can be with you." She gasped. "You would give up killing Red John for me?" she asked. I just nodded. "You really don't deserve me. You deserve so much more but I'm willing to let go of this self hatred I have if you really want me to" Her eyes watered. "Ok Patrick, ok"

**J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L***

**Lisbon's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Not only did he care about me, he was willing to give up killing Red John for me. God, I must be dreaming. He seemed just as happy. He picked me up and spun me around. "Patrick Jane, put me down right now!" I said between giggles. I giggled! He let me down. Seriously, someone needs to pinch me because this can't be real. He did just that. "Ow! Jane!" I yelled. "You were just thinking that someone needed to pinch because this couldn't be real." crap, he was dead on. "Smart ass, now let's eat and go or we'll be late." I tried to sound annoyed. I got a plate and dug in. "Oh my god Patrick! This is truly amazing." I've never had pancakes this good. "You never told me you could cook." I told him. This just keeps getting better. "It never came up. It's just one of the many talents I have." I rolled my eyes. "Yah and the others?" I asked playfully. He leaned over the table and kissed me. "Well, there's that, but I got to get ready to go or we'll never leave." He put his arms around my waist. "Fine by me, let's stay here." I laughed. I was laughing a lot in the last two days. "As tempting as that sounds, and it does, I've been waiting to come here since I was twelve. Besides if we don't show up we forfeit the game. I am _not _going to let Van Pelt win." I said harshly. "Wow, someone's a little competitive." I kissed him. "Damn right I am. Now I'm going to get changed."

Besides the one formal dress, which I had hanging up in my closet in its bag so that Patrick can't see, the majority of the clothes in the bag were short jean shorts and brightly colored tank tops. I picked a lime green tank to go with the shorts. "I swear Van Pelt is trying to kill me. Only you could look that good in lime green." Jane groaned when I came out. "Yes, and if we win today's challenge maybe you'll get to see how much better I look with much _less _on." I winked and walked out the room leaving a stunned Patrick Jane behind. By the time he caught up, I was with our friends.

"That, Lisbon, was _not _cool." He huffed. "No? I thought it was pretty funny myself. And it got you out didn't it?" l laughed. Again. I kissed him. My very shocked co-workers brought us back to earth. "Ok, pay up." Van Pelt looked at both the boys. "Van Pelt, you made a bet about us?" I was shocked and kind of mad. Here I was crying myself to sleep because I didn't think Jane cared about me, and they were making _bets _about it? Ugh, that just figured. "Well, I made a bet that you two would get together and go public before we go home." Van Pelt said sheepishly. "Well, Hightower doesn't know so, unless you want to find my gun in your back, it's going to stay that way." I threatened. "Wait, how in the hell did you get a gun on the plain?" Jane asked. "At last, I know a trick you don't. Well, you know what they say. A magician never tells her secrets." I smirked as we got into the bus-like-thing that would take us to Disney World.

We decided to go shopping in the many stores in Disney World today and go on rides tomorrow. We saw a shop that made personalized Disney ears. "Ok, that's what we are doing first." I stated. After all, you can't go to Disney world and not get ears! When we walked out of the store I had on a white hat with pink ears that said "Teresa" on the front and "Jisbon" on the back in pink letters. Jane had on a tie-dye hat and ears that said (to my amusement) "smart ass" on the front and "Jisbon" on the back. Van Pelt had on a hat like mine except hers said "Grace" on the front and "Grigsby" on the back. Rigsby had a hat like Jane's except his said "Wayne" on the front and "Grigsby" on the back. Cho had on a black hat and black ears that said "Cho" on the front and "Disney World 2011" on the back in yellow letters.

The next place we went was a clothing store. We all found a set of clothes and bought them. When I came out of the bathroom we all had on jeans. Jane had on a white shirt that said "I didn't do it and nobody saw me so you can't prove a thing." Rigsby had on a black shirt that said "If you can read this, go make me a sandwich". Cho had a yellow shirt that said "yah, you're unique. Just like everyone else." along with black sunglasses. I had on a pink shirt that said "To save time, let's just say I'm always right." Van Pelt had on a blue shirt that said "Everyone loves a cop" I thought they all looked very appropriate.

After that store we found a store that sold stuffed animals. We walked in and the walls were full of all sorts of things. "Why don't you get a stuffed animal for your partner." Cho said seeing the obvious enjoyment on my face. I had a soft spot for stuffed animals. Shocked? Me too. Jane was having fun too it seems. He picked out a cat and put her in a pink dress with red hearts on it. I was almost in tears when he gave it to me. I kissed him and still was when the team cleared their throats. I found him a dog and put him in a suit when I gave it to him he laughed "Teresa, this is so cute. Thank you, really" he said with another long kiss. I've never been this happy before. Rigsby got Van Pelt a frog and put him in a prince outfit complete with a crown. Of course she loved it and got him and got him a penguin in a princess outfit. They all got Cho a teddy bear and put it in a cop outfit with black sunglasses. It sung "secret agent man"

The rest of the day was filled with stolen kisses and hand holding and other sweet things. When they got to their room they had hardly shut the door when the kisses got deep and passionate. Clothes were shed and the night was spent in passion.

**_ok, i know it's way out of caricter but hay. you all seem to like it soo... yah. keep telling me you like it because thats how mor chaps come._**

**_P.S. i'm getting a puppy! i need help with a name. it's a boy and i want him to be named from the mentalist, NCIS, or law in order svu. i need help._**


	5. day 2

_**u rox 3**_

_**Disclaimer: yah, right. i really own the mentalist. JK!**_

I woke up the next morning still in Jane's arms. God, when was the last time I felt so safe and relaxed? Probably never. "Good morning beautiful." Jane said, kissing my forehead. "Morning" I replied sleepily. "I need a shower." I decided. "Want company?" Jane asked playfully. "Jane we actually need to _leave _today" I told him. "What are you talking about? It'll save time." Jane protested. "Somehow I find that hard to believe." I laughed.

We finally did leave and made our way to the meet up place. Today we were going to The Magic Kingdom. Van Pelt and Rigsby were waiting for us. "Here, Cho said to give this to you and to open ours at the same time." Van Pelt informed us. I took an envelope and read:

_Dear Jisbon _

_Today's challenge will start when you finish reading this letter. You will find a series of clues to help you finish. The first team to find me with all ten clues wins! Good luck. Oh and boss, don't kill Jane. Because then you can't win._

_Clue 1. What starts with T ends with T and has T in it? When you get there go to number three._

_P.S. fast!_

"Umm, 0hh, I got it! It's a teapot! Go to the spinning teacups" Jane yelled. "You're a genius" I kissed him and we ran off. When we got there the line was long. Being a cop does have advantages. Like, people letting you cut to front just by saying the word cop. We got on a big pink cup with a large 3 painted on it. As the ride started both Patrick and I spun the cup as fast as it could go. We were easily the fastest cup. I couldn't stop laughing. I am such an adrenaline junky. When the ride ended the man who worked the ride gave us a slip of paper.

_Dear Jisbon_

_Clue 2. Legend has it that if you go on this ride the song will be stuck in your head forever. # 1_

"Oh, I know this one. We need to go to 'It's a small world!'" I shouted. We got to the line wasn't so bad. We got in the first seat and the ride took off. The ride consisted of a bunch of dolls singing "It's a small world after all." The clue was right. I was going to have that song in my head for a long time. I found our next clue under our seat.

_Jisbon,_

_Clue 3. Afraid of the dark? Hope not. Go to the mountain that isn't. # 6_

_P.S. I picked this one out for Jane._

"Great, a rollercoaster." He rolled his eyes. "If your right we need to go to Space Mountain." We ran to the ride and stopped dead in our tracks. The line was around the corner, literally! Being cops didn't help us this time. After a three hour wait and a five minute ride in the dark, we got our next clue

_Jisbon,_

_Clue 4. Two words: Big Ears_

_P.S. the blue one._

I looked at Jane and Jane looked at me. "Dumbo" we said at the same time. The line for that wasn't that bad. We got on our elephant and went up. As we looked at park beneath us Jane slipped his hand into mine and put his arm around my waist. We spent the two minute ride in a comfortable silence, just looking at all the beauty around us. Children were laughing, parents were happy and we were together. It's no joke when they say that this is the happiest place on earth. We found our next clue stuck between the seat.

_Jisbon,_

_Clue 5. Half way there. Take a break and go to the laugh house_

_52nd and 53rd seats_

Neither one of us had a clue what the clue meant until we looked up and saw a sign that said "Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor" I looked at Jane. "How do you feel about standup comedy monsters?" I asked. "Sounds great!" Jane said sarcastically. The show was actually pretty cool and Jane was picked as "that guy" and we both laughed a lot. The clue was given to us on the way decided after that to go eat because it was around 12:00. We ate at a burger stand. Near the entrance. When we finished we looked at our clue

_Jisbon,__Clue 6. A water ride. Arrrggg!_

"The Pirates of the Carrabin ride." Jane told me. The ride for that one was almost nonexistent. All in the entire ride was cute but we were glad to get the clue.

_Lisbon,__ Clue 7. Time travel in the shape of a circle. The guy when you go out._

"The carousel of progress." We found the ride and even though the line was ridiculously long we got in within ten minutes of waiting because it seated so many. It was pretty boring but we got our clue.

_Lisbon,__ Clue 8. Boo!__P.S. check the third cart_

"The haunted mansion" I shouted. We were getting close and I was excited. The haunted house wasn't as scary as it was funny. Both of us had a good time. A little girl who was going on by herself got on with us and latched her arms around me. When we got off the girl handed us a slip of paper.

_Lisbon,__ Clue 9. To infinity and beyond!__To get the last clue hit the most targets. _

We headed over to the Buzz Lightyear ride. As we expected I got more points than then everyone on the ride put together. It's not really surprising if you think about it. I mean, I am a cop. The man at the end of the ride gave me our last clue.

_Lisbon,__ Congratulations you have made it to the end (without killing Jane. Impressive) Find me where you started. Hurry!_

Jane and I ran to our starting point. By the time we got there we were racing Van Pelt and Rigsby. In the end it was a tie. "You both get a point." Cho told us. _Jisbon-2/ Grigsby-1 _

We watched the fireworks later that night. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. Later that night as I fell asleep on his chest I mumbled "I love you Jane" but he was already asleep.

**_ review for more chaps. lov ya melwich._**


End file.
